Chronicles of a Goddess
by The Scat Lemon Queen
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In a different timeline, Kaguya Otsutsuki had a sister who ate the fruit of the Shinju with her, but only she ate a piece of it while Kaguya ate the fruit whole. Kaguya was known as the Rabbit goddess while her sister was known as the demon. Kaguya was a women who strove to protect humanity and hope to bring peace through justice for all while her sister only wanted to put everyone under the infinite tsukyomi and kill Kaguya to possess the Shinju's unlimited power. Kaguya gave birth to two of her sons and raised and trained them to defeat her sister and seal her away to protect the world and humanity from her insane and power hungry sister. And by so they succeeded, but Kaguya dissappeared along with the holy tree, never to be remembered by anyone, anything or the world. 998 years later, she re-appears in Konoha with a girl and offers to give Konoha a kunoichi who will change the shinobi world and cause great change like No other human, demon, angel or God can!

Futanari Naruko

Appearance of Naruko: the girl in the cover. Same penis size, breasts and hair and eyes. Everything to be exact so no need to mention it

Godlike Naruko, Rinnegan Naruko, Sharingan Naruko, Byakugan Naruko, godly Ying-Yang release power, mastery over all elements and sub elements, zanpakuto using Naruko, mega pervet Naruko and Mega pervet BCa(Bleach Character), lazy, finish-a-fight-fast, godly penis and BAMF Naruko.

Naruko's harem: BC(bleach Character), MEC(Mass Effect Character, Anko, Konan.

Alive Kushina with son Naruto(canon/bashed)

Bashing:Canon Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Orochimaru, Jiraya.

BC is Rangiku Matsumoto(no zanpakuto) and the MEC is Liara(abilities will be explained later)

**AN/: So here I was, reading my favourite two doujinshi 'Over 60' and 'A golden week in August' and a thought came up to my head regarding to this story. I'm not sure if this story will have some explicit stuff or anything of the like but here is the warning:**

**I'm not sure what's gonna happen in this one, but expect things to be rated M(A) for sex and things will definately not be realistic as for example one may tend to shove their heads up a person's ass, literally.**

**So that's the warning I'm giving. You can stop reading now or continue then give your own form of critism or whatever you 'people' call it these days, don't care.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**4 years before the present**_

**Council chambers**

Standing up from his chair was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage dressed in the traditional kage robes with a red and white kage hat carrying the kenji for fire at the top.

Standing in the center of the room was a tall women with slightly pale skin dressed in a white traditional kimono decorated by black tomoes at the wrists and the small trimlines of the kimono and for a pair of shoes, she wore black flat shoes. The woman had a very gorgeous hour glass figure that came with magnificent hips and a pair of C-cup breasts that complimented her body along with her round and small ass. She had a round shape face with very little fat as her cheek bones are slightly appearing and black lip stick on her lips. She had small dots for eyebrows giving her a very royal look, pale white eyes and a line on her forehead, long wild platinum silver hair that reached all the way down to her ankles, and strangely enough a pair of horns at the top of her head appearing as rabbit ears which got looks of curiosity, confusion and utter shock from mainly a number of people in the room.

"Members of the council. Just this afternoon, the women you all see in the center of the room came to my office and requested that she would like to request a meeting with the council, the village elders, the sannin of the village and myself." Said the sandaime who nodded to the women as she gave a slight nod back.

The women took a deep breathe and exhale as she said "Greatings to all of you. Council of the Leaf Village, Leaf village elders and advicers, Jiraya and Tsunde Senju of the Sannin, and lord hokage. My name is Kaguya Otsutsuki, and I have come to the village hidden in the leaves with permission from the fire lord along with complete recognission as I first started by him before I came here.

As I have said before my name is Kaguya Otsutsuki, and I hale from the Otsutsuki clan. I am the founder of the clan and soon-to-be former head of the clan-

"Impossible!" Said Mikoto getting lookes of shock from everyone in the room besides Kaguya. The Uchiha clan head stood up and looked at Kaguya with a sharingan-blazing glare as she said "You are lying! Kaguya Otsutsuki disappeared after the tentails was sealed into the moon! The stone tablet found by the founder of the Uchiha clan Madara Uchiha stated the entire history of sage of the six paths along with the history of his family! Kaguya Otsutsuki and her sister-

"Yachiru Otsutsuki. She is my sister. Calenders were not created during those times but I am not being dishonest to you Mikoto Uchiha, matriach of the Uchiha Clan. And why are you reacting this way towards this matter, if I may ask? I find those emtions I sense from you, very confusing." Said Kaguya as she looked at the Uchiha matriach who looked at the side glaring at the ground and responded "That doesn't concern you."

"SILENCE!" Said the sandaime, "No one will interupt Kaguya any longer. If you have something to say to her, you must wait for her to give opening to questions. Disobeying this order will lead to consequences! Now please, continue".

Kaguya gave one last glance at Mikoto then continued speaking; "I won't bother all of you with the details of the past of my clan, but I have everything the council needs to know in documents that I have stored in scrolls if the needs be for them. Now then, I came here to the fire country in hopes of establishing my clan a place were it can be safe, secured and hopefully grow. I also believe that the fire country has been looking for clans that contain bloodlines and help the clans that are taking refuge from the civil war in the village hidden in the Mist.

I also understand that the leaf village does not take just any clan, but I do undertand that all of you here understand that I, am one of the two beings to first have chakra, I am the true progonitor of the three great doujutsu, my son Hagoromo is sole progonitor of the shinobi world and he gave the world creatures known as Bijuu. My clan has gave birth to everything the shinobi world has today and is the strongest clan in the universe. Our track record is without a doubt imressive when you look at what I have done along with my son Hagoromo, his brother Hamuro and his two sons who are the ancestors of the Senju and uchiha clan".

A tall red haired woman dressed a white and red kimono with a black swirl on the back stood up and said "My ask a question, Kaguya-san?".

Kaguya looks at the women and gives a nod, which the woman continued "I understand that the Otsutsuki clan are responsible for all things chakra as your son is the creator of the ninja foundation. If you are who you say you are, and then tell me what happened on the day you and your sister ate the chakra fruit"

Kaguya gave a smirk and said "I established a conection with the Earth and gave it the necessary power to rotate which in other words means I gave the world day and night. My sister only used eternal senjutsu to end the wars that torn the world apart"

**(AN/: I am literally throwing reality out the window here so please forgive me if this is just trully ridiculous)**

"..."

"..."

"..."

_30 minutes later_

Half an hour past as everyone in the room looked at the Otsutsuki Matriach with silence and looks of disbelief.

'Day and night...is that even possible? I have need the slave seals put on her immediatly! She can't be trusted! What if she came here to get the kyuubi so she can be a step forward to ressurecting her sister!' Was what Jiraya thought, then he whispered his concerns to the sandaime who grunted in respons to what Jiraya is telling him and called Tsunade over as he asked her "Tsunade, jiraya believes that he should enforce seals onto her since she-

"Don't sensei. Jiraya is only supersticous of Kaguya because of that stupid prophecy and what he has plan for Minato's son Naruto. I think you should accept the clan to be established here, sensei. Just think about it for one second. If we were to go to war with any village, no one would want to face an army of people having eyes such the rinnegan and byakugan combined, not to mention am sure that the children of this clan could possibly a pack of Madaras and Granpa Hashiramas on the battlefield. I say go with it, sensei".

There was chatting amongst the coucil and the village elders and hokage who were discussing the final answer to welcoming Kaguya's clan in the village. After 3 minutes, the talking quieted down and the sandaime cleared his throat as he said "The coucil, my advisers and I have come to a decision that the Otsutsuki clan shall reside here in the vilage hidden in the leaves.

However, the clan along with anything that has to do with it shall be kept a SSS-rank secret seeing as the last shinobi war was about the village having to many bloodline user clans, and if one of the five great villages find out we have the clan of the sage of the six paths in forces, another war will begin"

Kaguya smirked and nodded before she said "At the moment, the clan has no clansmen. But I do have an heir who shall become the head of the clan once she becomes chunin according to law of this village. She is 7 years old but rest assured, I have already taught all there is to know, and her strength was tested by myself. She has no respect for herself and has no human morals but she will be very a reliable person when it comes to protecting her home, family, slaves and the people who live in her home. The fire lord has already invoke the CRA onto her but only the male version".

"Why so if I may ask, Kaguya-sama? It is illogical to have the male CRA placed on her female unless they happened to have the reproductive organ of a human male" said Shibi getting nods from those sitting besides him. Kaguya chuckled and responded "She does have the reproductive organ of man but also that of women for you see, she is what I call a futanari and the most secually active being in all of the galaxy. Every year, she releases pheromones that are incredibly strong making any and all females of age feel atraction to only her and other things tend to happen, like the hidden cult made about her in Kirigakure. I have made at least a high number of slave contracts for her in Kiri, Suna, Kumo and other places, but they will all come to her when Naruko decides it. If any of you here have daughters or if you are a female yourself, please consult me if you want to have a contract signed. My clan only takes slave contracts not marriage contracts".

Tsunade raised an eyebrow as she questioned "You seriously expect these men and women who have daughters to just hand over their children to your sex hybrid child?"

Kaguya's pale white eyes landed on Tsunade's hazel brown eyes and said with a sultry and sweet voice...

"My daughter is one person no woman can say no to. Even the most heartless and coldest of the bunch have suffered defeat to her and lost all self confidence and free will once she is in the vicinity. It's no secret that I have gave her the tittle...

'**The Goddess of **_**females**_**, **_**pervetedness**_**, **_**slavery**_**, and all things **_**sex**_** and ****unhuman**'

XXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXX

_6 years later: The Present_

**The Otsutsuki Clan main Branch Compound**

"(Sigh)Why...In the hell...am I here again" said Mizuki was standing outside a pair of giant gates that were as large as the gates of Konoha.

"How is it that every other student comes to the Acedmy on their own and treated eqaully as common children, while SHE requires to be accompanied?! No human ever comes to this place besides the hokage! NO ONE! Yet Iruka refused to come here and I was ordered to without a say!"

Mizuki grunted in annoyance, but quickly relaxed as to a deep breath then exhaled as he pushed the Large golden gates inwardly then entered as the closed behind him.

The Otsutsuki clan compound was an area consting of 3 enormous buildings buildings and a temple just on Mizuki's far left which was hidden in a sakura tree forests. He was standing on a pathway made of pure gold leading all the way upto the biggest of the three building which was a glossy gold colour(AN/: think of the Taj Mahal. I Don't know if that's the spelling but I hope you have a clear of image of the building. The rooms inside are way different from the original along with the colour but the paterns on the bulding are black).

From the left and right side of the pathway were beutiful grass feilds with trees planted in random areas and their was one green weed tree on the right side field.

"What's the worst that could happen? It's better then having to spar with that demon-brat Naruto. She did say she isn't human and would like me to call her slut...(Sniggers) Like she isn't one. Ugh, whatever. Let me just get this over with" said Mizuki as he walked onwards slowly. Unbeknownst to him, a blue creature hidden behind some trees look at Mizuki with a calculative glaze as it said "Mizuki. Chunin level shinobi with meteocore skills. Intellegence:

...Very low but substancial for a common human being.

According to my research, he seems to have placed his loyalties to Orochimaru and plans to give him the forbidden scroll of the Uzumaki clan. His personal oppion on mother is what mother loves to be thought of:

A disgrace to women and men, a waste of space, pathetic excuse for breathing, disgusting and vile alien, disgusting pervet who is let of scot free, and sex addict...

He shall be nuetralise to make my plan codename 'Venomisation' take it's first step...

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

**AN/:Not much to go with, I know. But I promise, no scat here. The story won't go to the shippuden series but it has all the things of the entire show/manga.**


	2. Chapter 2: Enter, Otsutsuki Naruko

**AN/: Second chapter and naruko shall be introduced here. The bashing of Naruto shall be not focussed verbally but in other means like getting a fist to the face, kick to the nuts and other shit like that. **

**Liara will be OOC but she'll be the same as always. Matsumoto, Konan and Anko will be majorly OOC but not too much that it becomes dissapointing. And Konan won't be a part of the Akatsuki, nor will she have some form of affiliation or relationship with Nagato and Yahiko. Anko's past will remain the same but she'll be the bearer of the ass of heaven mark.**

**So besides that, there are a lot of women who have slave contracts but I'm not making a list. They'll appear in some chapters.**

XXXXX

XXXXX

XXXXX

_Previously..._

_"How is it that every other student comes to the Acedemy on their own and treated eqaully as common children, while SHE requires to be accompanied?! No human ever comes to this place besides the hokage! NO ONE! Yet Iruka refused to come here and I was ordered to without a say!"_

_Mizuki grunted in annoyance, but quickly relaxed as to a deep breath then exhaled as he pushed the Large golden gates inwardly then entered as the closed behind him._

_The Otsutsuki clan compound was an area consting of 3 enormous buildings buildings and a temple just on Mizuki's far left which was hidden in a sakura tree forests. He was standing on a pathway made of pure gold leading all the way upto the biggest of the three building which was a glossy gold colour(AN/: think of the Taj Mahal. I Don't know if that's the spelling but I hope you have a clear of image of the building. The rooms inside are way different from the original along with the colour but the paterns on the bulding are black)._

_From the left and right side of the pathway were beutiful grass feilds with trees planted in random areas and their was one green weed tree on the right side field._

_"What's the worst that could happen? It's better then having to spar with that demon-brat Naruto. She did say she isn't human and would like me to call her slut...(Sniggers) Like she isn't one. Ugh, whatever. Let me just get this over with" said Mizuki as he walked onwards slowly. Unbeknownst to him, a blue creature hidden behind some trees look at Mizuki with a calculative glaze as it said "Mizuki. Chunin level shinobi with meteocore skills. Intellegence:_

_...Very low but substancial for a common human being._

_According to my research, he seems to have placed his loyalties to Orochimaru and plans to give him the forbidden scroll of the Uzumaki clan. His personal oppion on mother is what mother loves to be thought of:_

_A disgrace to women and men, a waste of space, pathetic excuse for breathing, disgusting and vile alien, disgusting pervet who is let of scot free, and sex addict..._

_He shall be nuetralise to make my plan codename 'Venomisation' take it's first step..._

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Mizuki reached the door and did a hard bang on it. Within just 12 seconds the door revealed a blue-haired women naked from head to toe;

She wore paper bandages around her ankles as her toe nails were blue. She had trible tattoos going from her mid way her ankles all the way up to her thighs. Her ass was a perfect size and bubble shaped, with her vigina having to look slightly kinky with the lips hanging. She had no pubic hair, but a percing in her belly button.

She had a marvelous hourglass figure and slim waste, with a pair of D-cup breasts sagging a little bit but still looking as best as they can with the nipples being small like ear-ring studs.

She had a gorgeos face which was heart shaped, pink lip gloss on her lips with another piercing(gold) on her chin, a cute nose, beautiful lavender orange eyes, thin eyebrows and small eyelashes and lastly, blue hair that had two bangs covering the side of her face and neck with a origami flower tucked at the top of the head.

Mizuki, like any man, sprung into the sky by the skyrocketing amount of blood bursting from his nose, which the blue haired woman just gave a blank look and said...

"Naruko-kaa-sama still holds a higher distance making her live to the name Kaguya-obaa-chan gave her"

_**A minute later**_

Mizuki woke up to find himself sitting on a leather fabric one-man couch. He grodgilly opened his eyes to see Naruko dressed in nothing but a extra long white transarent shirt that reached all the way down to her thighs with the large and vain-pulsing shaft of her penis picking out as it was semi-hard, and her hairy nuts were hanging all for the world to see.

"You know, Mizuki-sama. I don't take kindly to blood on my expensive door step. It gives me an image I don't like. But I'm peeeerfectly fine with you crapping, puking and wizing at my door step since you men have more waste then women. It's way I let some of you beat the shit out of me, rape me then wiz on me.

I'm just so obsessed with being birated and hated by you all(smiles)" said Naruko. Mizuki sat up straight and smirked at Naruko as he said "Naruko, nice to see you again. You know what I'm here for, you fucking self-cock sucking bitch. But before we go, who's the slut who opened the door for me?"

Naruko stood up and walked to Mizuki, then got on her knees. She reached for the ziper of his pants and zipped out Mizuki's 6 inch winny(AN/: Hehehehe). She gave it a quick hand job while she said "Her name is Konan. My mother found her 20 years back in Amegakure. Her parents were killed by some rogue leaf shinobi and she is the soul survivor of a clan of paper release users. My mom trained her, and groomed her to become my slave and worshipor. Although, if you or anyone try to touch them, consider your manhood chopped off and-"

She takes the full length down as the head hit's her jagular, then she squeezed Mizuki's left nut, making the man's eyes bulge out as he came three white ropes in full force. Naruko released the penis from her mouth and let her tongue hang loose making all the semen drop out like pitt bulls and saliva. She stood up and said "-Cooked to perfection, and eaten by me. Got that?".

Mizuki zipped his winny back into his pants and stood up as he said "whatever. Get dressed into your clan's royal clothing and get prepared for the acedemy. Today is team sellection and all the graduates must attend. Be there within 20 minutes or you'll be comming back to the acedemy, Naruko. I mean it"

"Sure, just get the fuck out of my property, and word of advice. That's the last time your gonna cum again, death is around the coner" said Naruko getting a look of confusion, but before Mizuki could ask, Naruko snap her fingers and Mizuki was wrapped away.

The blond futa Otsutsuki turned and said "Rangiku-chan! Can you bring my haori please!"

Within a flash, a tall woman appeared only waring a necklesss with the piece being a 6cm long piece of steel.

Other then that, she had small but cute feet for a women her size, long hairless legs, a juicy fat ass that complemented her big thighs and curves in all the right places. A slim waste and what stood out the most from her body was her huuuuuge pair of breasts that head the steel piece hanging from her necklace. The nipples were nothing to forget was they suited the gigantic lumps of milk with an estimated size of half a tenis ball.

Her face was heart shaped and she had pink lip gloss on her lips, light blue eyes that went well with her eyebrows, and lastly was her vibrant strawberry blond her that reached mid-way her back.

This is Rangiku Matsumoto Otsutsuki, first born daughter, creation of Naruko. She stood up right but swinged from side to side a little, showing that she had been drinking some heavy substances**(*wink wink*)**.

"H-hai *hick up* Kaa-sama! I'll *hick up* have it ready for you! *hick up*"

Naruko smiled as she walked up to Rangiku and stood on her toes to give her duaghter a deep kiss which made the big breasted female moaning and holding Naruko close. The kisses ended but Naruko quickly latched onto. Rangiku's right boob and sucked out some of the fresh and creamy milk which made the nipples become more and more erect with each pull and lick. Rangiku's eyes went to the back of her head as she groaned and said while massaging her mother's huge meat stick...

"Ah yes...kaa-sama sucking my nasty tits feels soooooo good. But kaa-sama needs to *moans* go to school!". Naruko shot two long ropes of thick semen into the air which got on Rangiku chest, mouth and face. Naruko let go off Naruko's breast making it bounce and said as she looked at her tipsy daughter and said "Thank you for the breakfast Rangi-chan" and kisses her as her tongue rolled off on Rangiku's tongue to get the mixed tasts of vodka and semen which more-the-while loved it. Rangiku never let go her futa mom/creator's cock as she fingered the cumfiled urethra making Naruko release silent gaseous fumes in the atmospere which made Rangiku's lust increase to cloud nine hights.

"Oh Kaa-sama. Tonight, your all mine! I just love the smell of your ass! I makes me wanna- Ah fuck!" Said Rangiku as she kissed her mother once more but the kiss was sloppy with saliva dripping from both of them like crazy. The two stopped once they heard foot steps and turned to see Naruko's second born daughter Liara Otsutsuki standing Naruko's traditional no sleeve haori over her shoulder.

Liara had blue skin instead of human skin and as obvious as it is, she was barefoot naked like her older sister. She had beutiful feet and legs as she had small but gorgoes thighs and bubble but ass. She had black trimmed pubic hair around her cute vagina and also around the cute little rose bud of her ass.

Like her sister she had curves in all the right places, a slim wasts with a small belly button but she had DD-cup perky breasts with small nipples. She has a heart-shaped face, blue popp'in lip gloss on her lips, a small but visible nose with some fat on her cheeks making her face a little round and ocean blue eyes with black tomoes for pupils.

**(AN/: Sorry for not mentioning her hair but let's be honest here. Liara's kind don't have hair. The back of their heads are shaped that way)**

"You know in human standards, you two are ver vile and 'gross'" said Liara as she giggled when Matsumoto playful glared at Liara. Naruko stopped all she was doing to Rangiku and walked up to Liara while swinging her hips from side to side making Matsumoto looked at with stars in her eyes as she thought to herself 'If I had a 24 inch long and 6inch long penis like Obaa-sama, I'd fuck that ass till the next eclipes(which is about 20 years from now in this fic so yeah...). Naruko grabbed the haori from Liara shoulder and continued to walk as she said "Behave you two. I want this palace clean, but fuck up my room as much as you want. Cook another huge feast, you know how Anko is when it's her time of the month and take care of my weed for me. Roll me a blunt for when I come back" and walked out the house with the door closing behind her.

Mastumoto looked at Liara then ran off as she said "Last one to the funroom has a crush on Naruto-baka!"

Liara rolled her eyes and folded her arms as she said "Typical older sister" then vanished into blue static

The acedemy


End file.
